The New Neighbors
by AngelfoxVampire
Summary: Harry Potter gets to babysit his neighbor's kids. *UPDATED*
1. The new neighbors

Disclaimer: Ofc all HP characters belong to JK.  
  
Summer vacation had come again. All of the Hogwarts students and professors had gone to their homes; the school year forgotten. Ron Weasley had gone to the burrow, Hermione Granger had gone to her home in London, and Harry had to go back to Privet Drive for another summer with the Dursleys. What he didn't plan on was the family that moved in next door that summer..  
  
  
  
Aunt Petunia had Harry work outside in the garden while she stood and chatted with Holly, the new neighbor and her children. Harry was digging around in the garden, head down, half-listening to the conversation as Holly's twin daughters stood and stared at Harry, gesturing to each other every few minutes.  
  
"Err.. I guess my husband and I can come for dinner tomorrow night?" Holly responded uncertainly to Aunt Petunia's invitation to dinner that night. "I'd have to discuss it with my husband-we need time to get a babysitter for our little monsters. I'd love to, though." Holly said, as she shifted her two year old baby boy from one hip to another.  
  
"What does your husband do?" Aunt Petunia asked, searching for a piece of information to gossip about to Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Err. he's a head Professor at a private school up in London. Very exclusive. He and the Headmaster are having a few discussions today at tea. He'll be home very soon." Holly said, her voice wavering slightly, a hint of laughter in it. "Hermione, you and your sister stop staring at the neighbor boy and get in the house, I'm making lunch." Holly said, as she tapped one of the twins' shoulders and moved her hands quickly, and walked in the house. Hermione and her sister began racing into the house, making a ruckus, as Aunt Petunia dragged Harry into the house, forcing him out of his fantasies about Holly.  
  
The following afternoon, Harry had to wash Uncle Vernon's car, and watched Holly's children play on the sidewalk. Hermione and her twin sister seemed to be the oldest of all the children at seven years old. A little boy named Remus seemed to be about four years old. The children were moving their hands in strange gestures Harry had seen on the television a few months earlier when a famous deaf actor was interviewed. The children were deaf, Harry realized suddenly, as he began soaping down the car. So that's what was so strange about them. Harry still couldn't shake the fact that their names were so similar to the people he knew from Hogwarts, though...  
  
Two boys and a girl were rollerblading up the sidewalk, gesturing to each other as they stopped in front of the Dursley's house. The boys seemed to be around nine and the girl to be approximately ten. The small children all ran to the older children, yelling loudly.  
  
"Remus, no." The oldest girl said, shaking her head and moving her hand rapidly in a quick gesture, as she and the two boys took off their rollerblades. The girl arched her eyebrow in such a familiar way at Harry, as she walked into the house, her brothers and sisters following her. Hermione stayed behind, and sat down to watch Harry rinse off Vernon's car.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?" Hermione asked, speaking up after a long moment. Harry looked up, and nodded curtly. "Wow! Papa and Mama are going to your house tonight, while my uncle is coming to visit us tonight." Hermione said, grinning, as Holly came out and walked over to them, holding the baby. "Mama, come here! Look, it's Harry Potter!" Hermione shouted, walking to Holly. Holly smiled, and patted Hermione's head, smoothing down Hermione's wild black hair.  
  
"That's nice, dear. Why don't you go inside? Harry, it's so nice to get to meet you. I've heard so much about you from my husband." Holly said, as Hermione clung to Holly, not listening to her request.  
  
"Err, thank you..?" Harry asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Holly. Call me Holly. I hope you don't mind the children bothering you. They've heard so much about you and your parents. They are just very excited about meeting you." Holly said, as Hermione nodded at Harry, her black hair in disarray.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, chuckling as Aunt Petunia came outside to yell at Harry to come inside, but then changed her mind at the sight of Holly and Hermione.  
  
"Holly! How are you today?" Aunt Petunia asked her voice unusually high and loud.  
  
"Very well. My husband is arriving home early tonight from work; we will be at your house promptly at six-thirty for supper. I called in a few favors and got my brother and his boyfriend to watch the kids." Holly said, smiling thinly. Petunia blanched at the implication of homosexuality, blushing red.  
  
"Err. very nice. My son Dudley wouldn't mind watching your kids, if the need arises.?"  
  
"Oh, that would be very helpful, especially since my husband and I both need some time away from the kids-it gets frustrating sometimes, with six children to watch all at the same time." Holly said, laughing. "I would be willing to work out something. Excuse me, I'd better go-my husband's due home any minute. Nice talking with you, Harry." Holly said, smiling gently as she headed in the house. A black Dodge Viper pulled in the driveway, its' stereo blasting out a song by the Grateful Dead. Aunt Petunia goggled at the viper, and dragged Harry in the house, snapping Harry out of his romantic fantasy about Holly..  
  
Later that night, Harry sat in his room, fantasizing about snogging Holly on the Quidditch field, as he heard the doorbell ring. The neighbors were here! Harry was overcome with curiosity, and he decided to take a break and sneak downstairs. He just had to take a peek at Holly. He sat at the top of the stairs, and listened to their conversation, to decide when to sneak down.  
  
"This is my husband, Vernon, and my son Dudley." Aunt Petunia said, introducing Vernon and Dudley to Holly and her husband. Harry heard a man's muffled cough, which sounded suspiciously like a snort of laughter.  
  
"It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance." Holly said, her voice carrying a slight tone of laughter. "This is my husband--- oh, dear." Holly said, as her husband got a 'coughing fit'. Harry couldn't hear the husband's name over the 'coughing'. "Could he have a goblet of wine, just to-thank you." Holly said, as Harry heard wine being poured.  
  
"Thank you." Holly's husband said in a very familiar silky tone, as Harry heard him gulp down wine. "Wonderful wine." He added, gagging slightly. Harry swore he heard a tone of sarcasm in the husbands' voice, and giggled quietly to himself. He liked the husband-he seemed like a cool guy, maybe even as cool as Bill Weasley. Too bad Holly was married; Harry frowned to himself at that thought.  
  
Hedwig swooped down next to Harry, and began hooting loudly, a letter in his beak from Ron. Harry quickly tried to shush Hedwig, rushing upstairs to his room.  
  
"What was that, an owl in the house?" Holly's husband replied, in a curious tone, as Harry heard Uncle Vernon growl and move upstairs quickly. Harry quickly locked up Hedwig, trying to keep her quiet, and feeding her a piece of cake he had received from Dumbledore yesterday, and put his letter from Ron on his bed, under his pillow.  
  
"KEEP THAT RUDDY OWL QUIET." Vernon muttered angrily at Hedwig the moment he walked in. "I've got my hands full with trying to get Dudley in that school. If he doesn't... it's on your head, boy." Vernon growled at Harry, raising his hand as if to smack Harry, but instead, smacking Harry's bed. Harry nodded, as Vernon stalked out of the room. After a few minutes, Harry's crush on Holly got the better of him, and he headed downstairs, and hid in the kitchen, listening to the adults' conversation as Dudley rooted through the refrigerator at the other end of the kitchen.  
  
"So I hear you are a head professor at a private school in London?" Uncle Vernon said, his voice turning smooth, trying to coax information out of the husband.  
  
"Darling, I'll go get you a cup of coffee, if that is all right?" Holly asked, as Harry heard her footsteps approaching the kitchen. Holly came in, and Harry fell in love with her again, at the sight of her all dressed up.  
  
Holly's dark brown hair was gleaming beautifully, and her green eyes were shining with hidden laughter. She was dressed in black jeans which hugged her hips seductively, and a black V-neck sweater which appeared to be molded to her slim torso, revealing more than enough to make Harry sweat, and more. Holly's leather jacket was a perfect addition to a seductive outfit. Harry's heart pounded at the indication that she was moving near him, in his direction.  
  
"Holly, may I help you?" Harry asked, stepping towards Holly, his voice cracking slightly, and his hormones raging.  
  
"Quite all right, Harry dear. Could you show me where the coffee is?" Holly said, smiling a charismatic smile that made Harry weak at the knees.  
  
"Here it is." Harry said, trying not to be nervous as he poured a cup of coffee for Holly.  
  
"Why don't you join my husband and me out there? We would love to visit with such a handsome boy as you." Holly said, smiling, as she opened the kitchen door with her hip and stood there, her hands wrapped around the coffee mug seductively. Harry gulped, trying not to sweat so much. Harry followed Dudley out of the kitchen, his eyes on Holly's firm buttocks as she walked to the couch, and handed her husband the coffee, blocking his face from Harry. He still couldn't see her husband's face.  
  
"Harry--." Aunt Petunia warned as she raised an eyebrow as Harry sat down in a chair near Holly. Harry knew Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't want any magic nonsense, like what happened with Aunt Marge a few years ago.  
  
"Darling, this is Harry Potter, the boy you were telling me about a few days ago." Holly said, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder, which made Harry dizzy beyond belief. Harry hoped her hand would remain there, Harry didn't care if Uncle Vernon killed him; he was in heaven... "Harry?" Holly asked, nudging Harry slightly.  
  
"Yes? I'm sorry-what?" Harry asked, snapping out of his fantasy of him and Holly sharing a night of passion in the Gryffindor common room. Harry blushed furiously as Holly chuckled softly, her eyes shining.  
  
.."This is my husband, Severus Snape." ... 


	2. The beginning of a nightmare

Disclaimer: ALL HP characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes and ears when he heard Holly say the name of the most despised professor at Hogwarts, Severus Snape. How could Snape even have a wife and kids? Harry thought, as he stared openmouthed at his Potions professor sitting on his aunt and uncle's couch as if nothing out of the blue had happened.  
  
"Mr. Potter." Snape said, arching his eyebrow, and frowning slightly. "I see you are rather interested into getting to know my wife." Snape added dryly, glancing at Harry's lap. Holly laughed, rubbing Snape's shoulder as she reached for a goblet of wine. "Ahem. So.. They're your aunt and uncle, I take it?"  
  
"Err.. Yes." Harry said, nervously trying to think of what Snape would do to him if Snape caught him thinking about Holly in a compromising way ever again. "Yes, I live here." Harry added, blinking his eyes hard, trying to convince himself that he was stuck in a nightmare.  
  
"Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley. I would be interested into having your nephew and son work for us over the summer-you know, babysitting." Snape said in monotone, arching his eyebrow yet again, as he put his arm around Holly. "We've been in dire need of a babysitter for six years, since our Hermione was born. We'd be willing to pay them five dollars an hour." Snape added, as Holly nodded. Harry sat there, staring at Holly and Snape openmouthed.  
  
"Err. well, I don't see why not-Dudley does need to earn some pocket money for the school term coming in September." Petunia Dursley said, trying to hint that they hoped Dudley would be enrolled into what-his- name's private school come September. It would be wonderful; perhaps Dudley even had a chance to go into Oxford when the time came.  
  
"That is wonderful-why don't Mr. Potter and Dudley stop by our house tomorrow morning at nine? The children all will be ready for your boys by then." Holly said, smiling softly as she quickly elbowed Snape in the ribs, Snape had muttered something under his breath which sounded quite like a sarcastic comment about Dudley and Harry babysitting his children.  
  
"It is settled, then. Dudley and Harry will be at your home at nine o'clock sharp." Vernon said, smiling like the cat that just ate the canary. "Well, it's getting a bit late-you don't want to tucker out your babysitters."  
  
"They're quite tuckered out by now, probably." Snape muttered partially to himself and to Holly. "Let's hope we haven't run out of chocolate syrup and whipped cream-"  
  
"Severus!" Holly snapped sharply at Snape, jabbing him sharply in the ribs as she got up. "It was wonderful meeting you; I really do hope we become good friends." Holly added, as she shook Vernon's hand and hugged Petunia goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye." Snape said, as he opened the door, ushering Holly out and shooting a murderous glare at Harry. As soon as Snape and his wife left, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon high-fived each other.  
  
"An ace in the hole! Dudders will certainly go to his school, if he becomes their regular babysitter-but isn't it odd they also asked for Harry?" Petunia said, suddenly frowning. Vernon just shrugged, and shot Harry a deadly glare, as he gestured for Harry to go upstairs.  
  
That night, Harry had several pleasant dreams about Holly. In one dream, he and she had gone on a picnic on the Hogwarts Quidditch field. In another, he had rescued her from Voldemort's clutches, and she had wanted to pay him back in a very pleasant way. Unfortunately, all the dreams ended with Snape killing him with the same curse that killed his parents.  
  
"GET UP!" Aunt Petunia yelled, pounding on Harry's door. Harry groaned as he got up, and put on his glasses. Today was the day he was to baby-sit the Snape kids. Not a big deal, a piece of cake, Harry thought as he pulled on a T- shirt and jeans and ran downstairs to make breakfast for the Dursleys.  
  
When it was nine o'clock, he found himself standing in front of the Snape's house with Dudley at his side. Dudley had his chest puffed out, somehow under the delusion that Holly secretly liked him. Harry knew in his heart that Holly maybe liked him. Maybe, Harry thought hopefully, as Holly opened the door, her baby at her hip, wearing a T-shirt and Slytherin green pajama bottoms with an untied black robe slung around her shoulders. Her brown hair was slung in a messy, lopsided ponytail. Even like that, she looked beautiful to Harry.  
  
"Why, boys, you're both on time. Come on in." Holly said, smiling softly as she opened the door wider, inviting Dudley and Harry in her house. Harry came in behind Dudley, and took a look around the hall they were in. There was a flight of stairs at Harry's left, and a living room at Harry's right. In front of Harry was a small hall leading to a kitchen. "Sevi is just getting dressed-I need to get dressed me self, so do you mind watching Jeremiah for a moment?" Holly said, handing the baby boy to Dudley. "It'll just be a moment, dear-there you go, Miah..." Holly said as she rushed upstairs, pulling her hair out of her messy ponytail.  
  
"What a babe." Dudley whispered to Harry as he handed baby Jeremiah to Harry. "What a cushy job we have, babysitting a few kids all day." Dudley said, eyeing the television with greed. "Monty Python will be on in a few minutes, you know." Dudley whispered, as he took a step towards the Television. Harry ignored Dudley, as he studied the pictures hung on the wall with care. There was a wizard photograph of Holly, a few years younger, standing in a doorway eating a cake, laughing. Suddenly, Snape came behind her and glared at Harry from the photograph. Harry quickly looked away to another one. It was of three children, very young. They were all standing at the base of a great staircase. The children were all tugging at their formal clothes, and fidgeting.  
  
"Harry?" A soft voice caressed his name, snapping Harry back to reality. Holly was standing at the base of the staircase, brushing her hair into a ponytail. "The three oldest children are gone at the State School for the Deaf, they have summer school there. So, you'll be stuck with the younger kids. I hope you don't mind?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Thank you so much, Harry. You don't know how much this means to Severus and me. We've been eager to get out of the house." Holly said, rolling her eyes and chuckling as she took Jeremiah out of Harry's arms. "Hullo, Miah-Mummy loves you."  
  
"Potter!" Snape's voice thundered from behind, startling Harry. Harry turned around to face the dark and stormy eyes of Severus Snape. "Now, you and Dudley come with me-I need to introduce you to the children, and then we will be off. Holly, hand me Jeremiah. I'll see you in the car."  
  
"Yes, dear. Have fun, boys. Listen to Sevi." Holly said, kissing Jeremiah and Snape on their cheeks before she sauntered out of the door. Harry's eyes couldn't help but follow the sashay of Holly's hips as she left the room.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"Sorry, sir." Harry muttered, as Snape stalked down the hall, Jeremiah in his arms. "Ahem. So, where are our charges?" Harry asked, turning businesslike as they entered the kitchen. Snape put Jeremiah in a high-chair and poured a bowl of cereal for Hermione.  
  
"Dudley, Harry, here are the children. This is our daughter, Hermione. She is six years old. Our four year old, Remus. Of course, you know Miah. He's just turned two years old, so watch out for him. Now, Remus and Miah are deaf. Hermione can hear, so she'll be a big help." Snape said chuckling quietly, as a sleepy little boy walked in the kitchen, dragging a blanket after him.  
  
"P'pa?" The little boy, apparently Remus, whined to Snape, tugging at his black jeans. "P'pa..."  
  
"Remus, Your mama and I have to go today. You have new babysitters today-Potter and Dudley. I'll see you later tonight, Remus." Snape said, his hands moving rapidly. Remus whined loudly, and began crying. Snape knelt down to the little boy's level, and took him in his arms.  
  
"Remus always does this every time Mama and Papa leave. He's so attached to them. Miah, too. They're such babies." Hermione whispered loudly to Harry, taking his hand into hers, standing at Harry's side and glaring at her little brother.  
  
"Keep all of the kids away from the Floo Powder. Heaven knows where they will end up." Snape said, as he cocked his head to a jar on top of the counter, marked "FLOO POWDER". "We'll call occasionally. We'll be back around four o'clock or five o'clock-it depends on how things go. The rest is by the telephone." Snape added, with a deep chuckle, as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Harry and Dudley standing there. Dudley immediately headed to the television, leaving Harry with the kids.  
  
An hour later, Harry now realized why it took two babysitters to watch Hermione, Remus, and Jeremiah. All three of them were absolute monsters, Harry thought, as he sat down for a second in Snape's large leather recliner, mulling over the day's events, which was an absolute nightmare... 


	3. Babysitting Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters or stuff, they belong to J.K. Rowling. A/N: Okay, I tried my best at this thing, so no flames please. I'm still new at this...  
  
As Harry sat in Snape's leather recliner, he began to regret accepting the babysitting job, just because Holly was so beautiful. Harry glanced at Dudley, who was lying on the black leather couch next to the recliner, staring at the Snapes' new flat panel TV.  
  
Harry looked at the clock, and gasped. It was only noon; Snape and Holly had only been gone since nine-thirty. It had felt like hours to Harry; it had been only three and a half hours. Harry moaned to himself, as Hermione and Dieandra marched in the living room and sat themselves down right in front of the television, and changed the channel.  
  
"HEY!" Dudley shrieked, jumping up from the couch. "I was watching that!"  
  
"Shut up, you git." Hermione muttered, as she glared at Dudley. "You've been hogging the telly ever since you set your fat arse on our couch." Hermione said, her hands moving rapidly to Dieandra, as Dieandra began laughing loudly.  
  
"What did you say?" Harry asked, as Dudley stomped off to the kitchen to drown his sorrows in a hot fudge sundae. Harry sighed and took Hermione with him so she could interpret for him while he checked up on Remus and Miah.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Harry shrieked, as he entered the bathroom and saw the scene that greeted him and Hermione. There was hair all over the place. Remus had shaved off Jeremiah's beautiful hair. Jeremiah was grinning in the mirror, and laughing. Remus simply put down the scissors and glanced at Harry with his big black eyes. "Hermione... could you ask him why he did that to Miah?" Harry asked, frowning at the little boy.  
  
"Certainly." Hermione said in a businesslike tone, her hands forming a question for Remus. Remus laughed, and signed back to Hermione a quick reply, shrugging his shoulders and pointing to Miah, who had toddled out of the bathroom. "Oh, great. Remus says that Miah wanted him to cut his hair."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, confused, as the four of them were walking down the hall, Harry searching for Jeremiah. Suddenly, a loud screech came from the kitchen, and Harry knew he had found Jeremiah. Everyone rushed to the kitchen, and found Dudley kneeling on the floor, a huge tub of butter and Dudley's sundae both covering the entire kitchen floor, and Jeremiah climbing into the refrigerator.  
  
"Tell him to stop!" Dudley whimpered, his fat torso trembling with frustration, as he was trying to clean up the mess. Hermione giggled, as Remus eyed the mess with interest, and began approaching it. "Oh, now you don't, Remus." Dudley muttered, grabbing Remus by the straps of his overalls. Harry huffed and took Jeremiah out of the fridge. Jeremiah was an absolute mess. Chocolate syrup was all over his hair, his mouth was full of whipped cream, and ice cream was all over his face. Butter covered Jeremiah's shirt, and Jeremiah's jeans were covered with cherry syrup.  
  
"Omigawd." Harry muttered, holding the messy two year old boy. "Erm... well, I guess we'd better clean you up. Dudley, clean up the food while I clean up Jeremiah. Hermione, you. you keep Remus with you and your sister... omigawd, I hope she's still watching TV." Harry muttered to himself, as he walked into the TV room to check on Dieandra. Surprisingly, Dieandra was sitting where Harry had left her; she was watching ."Manchild". Great, Harry thought, as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel to a Disney cartoon.  
  
"HEY!" Dieandra yelled, turning around and glaring at Harry. Dieandra grabbed the remote and changed it back as Hermione walked in the room, whistling a tune while Remus followed her, deeply fascinated by a Rubik Cube.  
  
"Ooookay... all of you stay IN THIS ROOM while I go clean up Jeremiah." Harry demanded, as he glared at Hermione. Hermione sighed, and relayed the command to her sister and brother. "Thank you, 'Mione." Harry whispered, as he set off to the bathroom to clean up Jeremiah. What Harry didn't anticipate was the chaos that awaited him when he left from the bathroom, a squeaky-clean Jeremiah clothed in a pair of clean overalls, his hair neatly washed, or what was left of it, Harry thought as he emerged from the bathroom and headed to the living room to check on the other kids. Big surprise, Harry thought, as he entered an empty living room. The house was a little too quiet, Harry thought, as he wandered through the house with Jeremiah in his arms, looking for everyone else.  
  
As Harry entered the master bedroom, he saw chaos. Dudley was tied in a chair, his mouth gagged. Hermione and Dieandra were jumping on the bed, mussing up the black silk sheets. Remus was dressed in Snape's Staff robes, wearing a bra like a hat, and wearing black silk boxer shorts over his overalls. Remus was also wearing Snape's boots, the old-fashioned ones he wore to Hogwarts. Harry moaned as Jeremiah wriggled out of his arms to join the fun. Harry glanced at the bedside clock; it read 1:30. Damn, Harry thought to himself as he gathered what strength and patience he had left to correct the mess.  
  
  
  
By 2:30, Harry had managed to get Dieandra and Hermione to stop jumping on the bed, and Dudley's gag undone. Jeremiah couldn't stay out of his parents' closet, and kept putting on a fashion show with Remus, which Dieandra and Hermione had joined into. Harry thanked his stars they had found something safe to amuse themselves with, giving him time to straighten up the bed and untie Dudley.  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG.... RRRRRIII---  
  
"Snape Residence. This is Harry Potter speaking." Harry answered, as he snatched the silver cordless phone from Snape's bedside, as he held a shouting Jeremiah in his arms. "Could you hold on, please?" Harry muttered, as he handed Jeremiah to Dudley, so he could hear the phone better. "Now, how may I help you?"  
  
"Was that Jeremiah shouting?" Holly's concerned voice pleaded.  
  
"No, they were just playing a game, that's all." Harry lied, looking at the scene in the kitchen. Dieandra and Hermione had gotten into a big vat of cookies, and Dudley had tried to stop them in vain. Cookies were scattered all over the kitchen. "They're absolutely doing terrific... (At driving me crazy!)" Harry muttered, forcing a laugh.  
  
"Oh, Severus wants to talk to you for a minute-hold on, Sev! Can't you wait? Thank you, dear." Holly said, laughing. "Anyway, the older kids should be home around three o'clock. we'll be home around six. By the way, don't let the kids in our room, please." Holly added, as drunken singing began in the background. "Here's Sevi."  
  
"Hello, Professor." Harry whispered weakly, knowing that if he lied to Snape, Snape would know in an instant. "How are you and your wife doing?"  
  
"How are the kids?" Snape asked, in a silky tone. This can't be good. Harry thought, as he told Snape a little white lie about the kids being terrific. "Well, just don't let them get to anything magical. God knows, we just had to move to a muggle neighborhood." Snape replied scathingly. "Have fun. Give the phone to 'Mione-I need to talk to her." Snape added, his voice silky smooth-too smooth, Harry thought as he handed the phone to Hermione. She and Snape talked quietly for a few minutes, and Hermione hung up, beaming.  
  
"Papa said he'll bring us home ice cream from Diagon Alley." Hermione said, grinning, as her hands moved rapidly, and she skipped away, with Dieandra following her. Harry just knew deep inside, that the two of them were up to no good. Harry quickly set up Dudley, Remus, and Jeremiah with a "Monty Python" DVD. When Harry was sure the boys wouldn't budge from the couch, he went off in search of Dieandra and Hermione. He found them playing peacefully in their room, playing House. He persuaded the twins to stay in the living room, where Dudley could keep an eye on them.  
  
Harry eyed the living room with suspicion as he grabbed Hermione and Dieandra by their hands and led them to the living room. Dudley was lying on the couch, asleep, while Jeremiah was playing with the Rubik's Cube in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Where's Remus?" Harry asked Hermione. His question was answered a few seconds later.  
  
  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Perfect." Harry moaned sarcastically, rushing off to Snape's Study, where the explosion had come from. Harry coughed as smoke filled his lungs the moment he opened the door to the study. He found four year old Remus Snape standing in the middle of the room, wearing Snape's school robes and holding a smoking wand. The room was in horrible shape. Books were everywhere, a flaming cauldron was leaning in the corner of the room, and Snape's desk was on fire. Remus looked up at Harry with his innocent green eyes.  
  
"P'pa!" Remus shouted, grinning, as Hermione ran up to him, and began chiding him in Sign Language. Harry asked for a translation.  
  
"He says he is being Papa, and he just made an important potion, just like Papa. Oh, dear. he exploded all of Papa's Veritaserum, among other things. He won't be happy at all, I can tell you that." Hermione said, frowning, as she marched Remus to his room to clean up. Harry moaned to himself, as he closed the door after he put out the fire on Snape's desk, and glanced at a clock in the kitchen on the way to the living room. It was only 3:30. Only an hour? Harry moaned to himself, as the front door opened.  
  
  
  
"PAPA!" A girl's voice shouted out, as several thunks came from the living room. Harry rushed to the living room. The older kids were home, Harry sighed as three kids sat on the couch, shoving Dudley off, waking him up. "Who are you, and why are you here?" the girl demanded, picking up the remote and turning the TV on to "The Nanny".  
  
"I'm Harry Potter. This is my cousin, Dudley. We're babysitting your brothers and sisters for today. Your parents said you would be here. What's your name?" Harry said in a rush, praying no more chaos would ensue for the rest of the day.  
  
"I'm Chloe Rilee. This one is Stiva; the one with the long hair is Kostya." Chloe said, pointing out the set of twins sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the closed-captions on the TV. Stiva was wiry and small, with glasses; a copy of his mother. Kostya was an absolute miniature of Snape, his long hair neatly put back in a neat ponytail. Harry's eyes went back to Chloe, who was tall with her father's black eyes and her mother's deep brown hair.  
  
"Pleased to meet you.." Harry began, just as a loud thump came from upstairs, suspiciously from Snape's bedroom. "Excuse me for a moment, please." Harry said, groaning, as he rushed upstairs, images of Snape killing him rushing through his mind as he opened the door to reveal a hubbub. Chloe and Dieandra had gotten into the closet again, Remus was in the bathroom, playing with the toilet, and Jeremiah was somewhere in the mess, Harry thought to himself as he tried to make sense of things.  
  
"Look! Candy!" Hermione yelled out, her first two fingers rubbing down her chin. Harry glanced at the nondescript brown bag Hermione was holding, as Chloe came in the room, drawn by the noises. She was followed by Stiva and Kostya, who were signing to each other in Sign Language. The three of them surveyed the scene casually. Chloe's eyes widened as she spied Hermione with the paper bag.  
  
"Mione, that isn't candy at all." Chloe chortled, her hands moving quickly. Kostya and Stiva looked at each other and frowned identical Snape-like frowns. Hermione had taken a black cardboard box out of the bag.  
  
"Uh-uh... It IS candy." Hermione demanded as she stomped her foot and held the bag to her chest. Harry looked on, red-faced as Dudley came in, groggy from his four-hour nap. "SEE?" Hermione said tearing the box open, small brightly-colored packages fell all over the deep crimson carpet.  
  
"Oh man." Chloe moaned, red-faced from laughter and tears. "Hermione, Hermione. well, I guess it's time for the talk, eh?" Kostya and Stiva stood in the background, giggling, as Chloe rolled her eyes and bopped them good on their arms.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, tearing open a package as she looked up at her sister. "Hey! That isn't candy. its balloons!"  
  
"Great." Chloe said, putting her head in her hands, as Stiva and Kostya laughed their heads off, tears rolling down their faces, as they collapsed to the ground. "Well, we can always blame it on the dog." Chloe said, her hands moving weakly, a sad look in her eyes.  
  
  
  
RRRRIIIINNNNGGG...RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNN----  
  
"Snape Residence. This is Chloe." Chloe said, snatching the small, silver phone from the bedside. "Daddy! How nice to hear from you." Chloe said, her voice squeaking and her eyes moving rapidly from one set of twins to the other. "Um. the girls are fine, Daddy.. "Chloe squeaked out, her left hand moving rapidly, while the other was holding the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Tell him about the balloons!!" Hermione shouted, just loud enough for the older kids to blush uncontrollably. Chloe coughed slightly.  
  
"Um. Harry just got us some balloons from his house, nothing special." Chloe replied, shrugging and biting her lip.  
  
"They're weird." Hermione said, opening another small package. "Look it-"  
  
"Shut up, Hermione." Chloe hissed, smacking Hermione on the shoulder. "We'll see you and Mama later on tonight, Papa. Love you." Chloe said rapidly, hanging up on Snape. "Hermione... they're not balloons. They're . well, condoms."  
  
"What? What's that?" Hermione asked, frowning, as she began gathering up the small brightly-colored packages and putting them back in the box.  
  
"Let's have a little talk in the bathroom, 'Mione. Harry, why don't you and Dudley clean this up? Kostya, take everyone downstairs to watch TV." Chloe said, brushing back her dark brown hair and entering the master bathroom with Hermione at her heels. Harry quickly looked at the bedside clock which read 6:10. Oh Man. They would be home any minute..  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Holly's voice rang out, causing Harry's knees to buckle momentarily. "They're home already!" Harry moaned. Chloe's eyes went wide, and her hands moved rapidly to the others. All of the children ran downstairs, yelling hello's to their parents, smothering them with hugs, and then heading to their rooms or the television.  
  
"I'm so sorry we're late." Holly said, as Harry entered the kitchen, carrying Jeremiah. "Oh, Miah, were you a good boy for Harry?" Holly cooed, as she took her baby boy from Harry. Snape looked at Harry with narrowed, suspicious eyes. Snape knew something was up, he always could, Harry thought, as he surveyed the kitchen. There were hardly any tell-tale signs showing the cookie, butter, and chocolate sundae messes. "Were the children good?"  
  
"They were absolute hell--" Dudley began, while Harry bopped him in the ribs. "Angels. Angels, yes." Dudley muttered, clutching his side. Holly smiled, as she reached for her purse. "Let us pay you, boys. You take Knuts or Pounds?"  
  
"Hold on, Severus, let me get my money from the bedroom." Holly said, her eyebrow arching in suspicion, as she began walking upstairs. Harry panicked, and followed Holly upstairs, with Snape at Harry's heels, carrying Miah. Holly opened the door, and Snape took a step into the bedroom...  
  
"POTTER!" .... 


End file.
